Chocolate
by Mrs. Gred and Forge
Summary: Hermione and Ginny fall into a Dark Magic trap that takes them back in time to the Marauder era. There they meet up with our favorite group of friends. Lets just say that they make friends and influence people. This is a HermioneRemus fic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Hermione and Ginny fall into a Dark Magic trap that takes them back in time to the Marauder era. There they meet up with our favorite group of friends. Lets just say that they "make friends and influence people". This is a Hermione/Remus fic (aren't they the cutest couple?). The two girls go back and think they are there for one reason, when really they are there for something totally different.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the HP world is, or will ever be mine, we all that thanks to the wonderfully lovely Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my favorite story out of all of the ones I have attempted, aswell as finished. I would like to thank my two beautifully awesome betas. Without them, I would not be where I am today, and I mean that in every sense of the way. Anyways, back to the story...It is a Remus/Hermione time traveling fic. 

One thing that I have decided to do with this story, is that I am going to let the reader's decide how it will go, that means you, yes you,will decide how the plot winds and turns. Congratulations, so please review, then remember to read the authors note at the bottom, it will explain how this little "game" of ours is going to go.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were taking a stroll down Diagon Alley. They had spent the morning at Fred and George's shop, and then they went and had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They were now window shopping on their way back. 

Since so many of their customers were too young to apparate and get there quickly, the twins decided to have a Floo station added.

The two girls walked into the shop, greeted by all of the noise of the summer. Hermione's seventh year and Ginny's sixth year would be starting in about a week and everyone was school shopping.

The two said goodbye to the red-headed shop owners and stepped into the fireplace. They made it to their destination, The Burrow. They had only been there a few minutes when Hermione realized she had left her purse behind at the joke shop. Ginny agreed to go back with her to retrieve it. The girls once again stepped back into the emerald flames, threw the powder on themselves and shouted their destination.

What they didn't expect to see when they arrived is exactly what they got, Knockturn Alley. They realized their mistake fairly quickly. They went to go back, but there was no Floo powder. The girls glanced at each other, trying to find some way to solve their predicament. It was hopeless. They decided that they should try to find their way to Diagon Alley, so they could do what they came for.

They carefully made it through to the front of the store, well almost. Right as Hermione's hand was on the doorknob, Ginny ran into Hermione. She then bounced off into a cabinet. They both stood there for a moment, trying to make sure that they didn't move anything. Ginny's hand had been resting on the cabinet for balance. When she went to remove it to walk away, she knocked over a vial that had also been sitting there, barley balanced. It fell onto the floor with a loud crash. A silvery liquid substance started flowing out and both girls gasped. There was then a blinding light and both girls were gone.

To a stranger the room looked completely normal. What the stranger looking in, as well as the girls, would not know was what was to become of the world they were no longer in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you think, please review so that I know where you would like this story to go. I have already written howI think it should go, but I would love some constructive critisim. Thank you!

* * *

**Thank You's:** I would like to personally thank my wonderful beta "Pink Rubber Ducky". 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls landed with a thud on a hard surface. They weren't sure where they were, but they knew it couldn't be good.

"Well good morning ladies, and to what do I owe this great pleasure?" The girls turned around stunned. There, standing in front of them was none other than… 


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore stood there in the flesh, right in front of them. The girls were shocked. They knew something wasn't right because he was supposed to be dead. He did have a younger look to him. He looked happier and full of life. The girls were speechless.

The girls stood there, stunned by the man standing before them. They knew the man, but not like this. The man before them was younger and more vibrant. He actually looked like he wanted to live, unlike now. He was so happy the girls started to cry.

Once they figured out their thoughts, they ran up and hugged him. He was dumbfounded. He didn't think he had even seen these girls before, but they obviously knew him. He laughed and returned the gesture. Not knowing what he would be getting out of this encounter. He waited a moment before talking and ruining the beautiful moment of dreariness.

"Ladies, why don't we take this to my office? There you can tell me everything that is going on. I am more than a little confused."

The girls looked into his eyes and stated, "Yes Professor" He laughed and took their hands, wondering where these two wonderful ladies had come from. 


	4. Chapter 4

They walked up the spinning spiral staircase, the wooden door opened and they all stepped inside. Dumbledore conjured up chairs for the ladies, then told them to sit. He was very confused, as were they. Everyone was so shocked at everything that had just gone on, no one knew what to say.

Finally Hermione decided to break the tension. "Professor, I think by the silence in this room, we are all more than a little confused." He nodded in agreement so she continued. "I think I know what happened, but I just have one question." She wasn't quite sure how to explain her theory. "So, I am just going to be blunt and just come out and ask my question. What year is it?" Hermione's eyes met Dumbledore's and they both knew what her theory was.

Meanwhile, Ginny had not added to this conversation. She just wanted to go home now. Ginny was figuring it was joke on someone's part, but now she wasn't so sure.

The three had sat and talked for some time when it was decided that it was probably better for the girls to change their identities and try and move on from here.

"Okay girls, it is time to choose your new names. I think for simplicity's sake you two should be sisters." Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "My dear, what would you like your new name to be?" Hermione thought for a moment and then decided on Harriet. Dumbledore then turned to Ginny. In the most consoling voice he could muster he asked her the same question. Ginny had always thought of changing her name as a little girl, but nothing permanent. She finally decided on Georgia. She figured she could have people call her "Gigi" like they did back home and she wouldn't have to learn to respond to something new. Dumbledore asked them to choose their surname. This took the girls quite sometime, the only ones they could think of were the ones they had just left, and that would cause to many questions. Faintly they decided on Green. Dumbledore then proceeded to send them on their way. Another surprise he had for the new sisters was that they would both be seventh years. One other less positive note was that Harriet (Hermione) would not be head girl, due to the fact that that position had already been filled by Lily Evens. Harriet agreed, knowing it was for the best. When the girls were almost to the door on their way out of his office, Dumbledore told them that someone would be escorting them back to their dorms. They thanked the man and descended the spiral staircase then to find none other than… 


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Lupin had been doing his daily rounds as prefect and Sirius had decided to tag along, since he had nothing better to do. They had been patrolling the corridor by the library when a third year gave Remus a note from the headmaster asking to meet him outside of his office.

* * *

The two boys made their way to the stone gargoyles and had waited a few moments when suddenly the stone guards moved to the side and out walked two beautiful teenage girls. 

Once the girls were off of the staircase and in the hallway they looked up to see two familiar faces looking at them.

The boys were so amazed by the beauty of these two creatures that they bowed as low as they could go then arose and each took one girl. Remus and Sirius silently agreed that Remus should do the introductions.

Remus walked over to Harriet. "Hello, how are you this beautiful evening? My name is Remus and this here", he said gesturing to Sirius, "is my good friend Sirius. May I ask what your names are?" Remus thought he saw a tear forming in the brunette's eye, but he wasn't sure.

Harriet chocked back the tears and introduced her and her "sister". She looked at the two boys who she had loved so dearly, "I am Harriet and this is my sister Georgia. Would you boys mind walking us to our dorms?" She looked at the boys with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, although at the moment she was feeling really shy. She wasn't quite sure what it was that making her feel this way, but she didn't think it could be anything good.

The boys thought that they had just won the lottery or something of the sort. Had they really just been asked to escort the two most gorgeous women they had ever seen, they obediently obliged.

Sirius turned to look at Georgia (Ginny) and kissed the palm of her hand. At her moment of weakness she looked into his eyes, and emotionally lost it. She fell against his chest crying her eyes out. He quietly started walking her to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus decided to let Sirius and Georgia get a head start before he followed. Harriet wasn't sure what to do, but before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around Remus's right arm and her head was leaning on his shoulder. He didn't seem at all bothered by it, which surprised her, but as long as he didn't mind, she had no intention on moving at any near moment.


End file.
